


Stressed

by orphan_account



Series: The Walking Dead [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Orgy, Requested, porn basically, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls have a little fun at the prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Walkindead15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkindead15/gifts).



> Lets suppose that Lori didnt die after having Judith, and Andrea and Michonne left Woodbury... xD its basically just porn so i guess it doesnt matter. Requested by Walkindead15! (Also sorry for the release date being so long xD ) this was genrally tough for me to write because words like "cunt" and "pussy" arent really in my vocab xD i still wanted to do everyones requests though so im doing this one first to get it over with xD although writing this provided me with more practice with sexual fics! So anyway, i hope you enjoy! (I apologize for the short length! i have a lot of fics that i want to write and get out soon so im kind of in a rush. Sorry about that, but i hope you like it :) )

  This all happened because most of the men in the group went out on a run. 

Rick took basically everyone except for Hershel, who was outside, enjoying the day generally. Him and Carl were outside, doing god knows what. But that didnt matter really.

   "Ah! M-michonne!" Andrea moaned, Michonne licking her downstairs harshly. They were both in one of the top cells, trying to be as quiet as possible. But its been forever since either of them felt like that, so it naturally caused loud moaning.

  The first ones to walk in were Lori and Carol. The two women were just getting done washing clothes, cleaning up a bit, ext. They had just put Judith to bed, and were going to change sheets when they saw two people being very intimate.

  "Oh!" Lori gasped, turning her head away as she looked into the cell. Michonne stopped and looked back, her cheeks going red. Andrea attempted to cover herself in a blanket, but it didnt work. Carol looked in to see what was going on, but was startled so much she didn't move.

  They all stood there for a few moments, looking at each other in embarrassment.

 "Im so sorry." Lori turned away. "Ill just-"

"No." Michonne said in a calm tone. "Come join us."

 Andrea looked to Michonne in confusion. "Michonne!" She whispered. "She has a husband!" "So? It dont matter." She rolled her eyes. "What man is pissed about his wife doing it with a  _girl?_  That shit turns them on." 

  Lori was blushing and standing there, as Carol slowly started to back out.

 "Your welcome too, Carol." Michonne giggled. Carol stopped and looked back. "Are you guys sure about this? Isn't this weird?" Michonne rolled her eyes. "Theirs zombies everywhere and your asking if this is weird?"

 Carol shrugged. "Hey, im in." 

 Lori still stood there, until Michonne waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey, you in or not?"

  But of course, they were all in. Its not like they had anything else to do.

 

   Before long, all of them were undressed. They squished themselves to the uncomfortable prison bed, pushing their bodies together to fit. Michonne didn't waste time, and went back to her work on Andreas 'downstairs'. Carol and Lori began to kiss, Carol quick to address her pussy. She stuck a few fingers in, which made Lori moan into their deeping make out session. Carol grinned and began to rub Lori, gaining louder moans and pleas in response.

  "Wow Carol. Done this before?" Michonne remarked playfully, hearing Lori's moans.

 Carol ignored Michonne and continued on with her work. Lori squirmed, moaning Carol's name, in turn which made Carol go faster. 

  Michonne rolled her eyes, and sped up on Andrea. She was positioned with her head between her legs, and licked faster than before.

 "How about a contest?" 

Carol looked over. "What?"

 "Whoever makes their partner come first, wins."

 Carol smiled. "Deal." 

  Both of them went back to their partners, and sped up. Andrea growled at Michonne. "I'm not a contest!" However, she was ignored as Michonne licked faster and faster, hitting her clit with every lick. Andrea gave up, and moaned, putting her head back. Carol noticed, and put four fingers inside of Lori, speeding up her work as well. 

 "Shit...Michonne! Im gonna..." 

 Almost in unison, Andrea and Lori gave out one last moan before they came onto the fingers of their top mates. This lasted for a minute or so, until Lori got up from the bed and put back her clothes. Andrea covered her face with a pillow from the bed, and closed her legs. Michonne got up and looked at Carol smiling. "I win."

 "It was the same time, don't fool yourself."

Michonne rolled her eyes and went to the pile of dirty clothes on the floor, and tossed Carol hers. 

"Fine, a tie. But i demand a rematch."


End file.
